Singularity on Remnant
by SciFi Maker
Summary: Millennia have passed since the three races of Humanity battled each other across the stars in the centuries-long Ascendency Wars. Hyperion, a nigh-invincible Post-Human who can travel through the universe faster than any ship through mere thought, must come to face his past as he is once more deployed to a planet that once left him mentally scarred... the Lost Colony of Remnant.
1. Prologue: Hyperion Biography

Prologue: Hyperion Biography

Name: Max "Hyperion" Newman (Full Name: Maximilian "Hyperion" Rose-Newman)

Post-Human Codename: Hyperion

Lifespan: August 1, 2934 - June 27, 2952 (Human and Human+, Age 17)  
June 27, 2952 - Present 9685(Post-Human, Recently aged 6750 years)

Status: Alive (Post-Human Ascendant Consciousness State)

Homeworld: Alcara Colony, Alcara System, Regent Galaxy

Known Family: Herald Newman(Father, Deceased), Sabrina Rose-Newman(Mother, Deceased), Ruby Rose(Suspected Descendant)

Description: Navy Blue Hair, Ocean Blue Eyes (Silver with augmentations active), White Skin, Height is 6'5", Wears Tier 12 Armor or plain shirt and pants

Weapons: UHFB-12 Mk VII "Roma" (Antimatter Sword), DTER-35 "Thunderer" (Thermobaric Energy Rifle); the aforementioned weapons can be switched using Former Remnant's Modular Technology, SMHPS-72 "Silent Glimmer" (Automated Shoulder-Mounted Gauss Sniper Rifle with Anti-Tank Homing Rounds)

History: Hyperion was genetically coded from the ground up to be a soldier, utilizing genes from his biological father and legendary fleet commander, Herald Newman, and his wife, Sabrina Rose-Newman. Hyperion was born on his homeworld, Alcara, known as "The Blue Jewel of the Regent Galaxy." Hyperion's care during infancy was mostly done either by his mother or a provided android. Despite long absences, Fleet Commander Newman would care for Hyperion whenever he was allowed leave. Hyperion was often taken on trips to Former Remnant with his mother throughout his childhood.

Upon aging 14, Hyperion entered the Protectorate Marines' Regent Division Junior Cadet Program, much to his father's protests to join the Navy Cadet Program, and quickly graduated Valedictorian of his Class at the age of 16. He was then put through Transhuman augmentation (per Marine Corp standard) and stationed in Arcon City Marine Base in Alcara, serving in the 77th Silver Legion Battalion as a lieutenant commander, and was often titled "The Relentless Legate of the Silver Legion," due to his tactical prowess and ruthless efficiency. He also gained his nickname, Hyperion, after the similarly unstoppable Hyperion-class Surface Dreadnought, which was retired in March of 2378.

Siege of the Alcara System

On March 18, 2952, the Post-Human "Regal" was deployed by a rogue faction gaining power in the Ascendancy Wars, The Seven Star Order. Regal immediately attacked Alcara, along with neighboring colony planets Reltara and Gelbara, in order to quickly take over the Alcara system. The reason was believed to be to set up a forward operation point for the Seven Star Order. Hyperion was manning the Quantum Array at the time, when he detected the movement of Regal's fleet on long range scanners, and quickly alerted his superiors, which gave a head start in moving defensive fleets into position. Due to a lack of personnel, Hyperion was given command of the destroyer Sword of the North Star, as Hyperion was the only qualified marine available who passed basic training in the control of naval ships, as well as being given personal training from his father. With coordination and communication, as well as calm and controlled crews, the combined defensive fleet of Alcara, Reltara and Gelbara fought with surprising efficiency and high survival rates against a far superior foe. Despite these advantages against the notably clumsy Regal, the defensive fleet eventually fell to the continuous onslaught of Regal's fleet three weeks later. The Sword of the North Star was severely damaged, but Hyperion managed to crash land the destroyer outside of Arcon City. Hyperion's father, Herald, was later confirmed KIA with the destruction of his flagship, the battlecruiser Arena of Fortune, which had been ripped apart by one of Regal's dreadnoughts utilizing the overload of the main quad-pulse cannons for continuous fire.

Despite having been distraught over his father's loss, Hyperion continued to defend his homeworld, providing communications for defensive positions and fighting on the front lines. He eventually regathered the Silver Legion Battalion, and until he could reestablish contact with his superiors, led the Silver Legion through Guerrilla tactics to fight against Regal's combat androids and techno-organic troops. Through these strategies and an impenetrable air defense network, Regal's armies could never successfully breach through the outer ring district of Arcon City. During this stalemate, Hyperion met [DATA MISSING] Eutheria and Renara Natalina, both who were from Former Remnant on vacation in Alcara when Regal attacked. Hyperion notably entered a romantic relationship with the former and remained close friends with the latter.

In the last days of Regal's siege, Hyperion knew he was fighting a losing battle, despite having the high ground. He made a daring plan to send a lifter rocket through Regal's orbiting fleet to send a distress signal to Neoph, a hardened veteran Post-Human who had experience as far back as the beginning of the Ascendancy Wars in March of 2178. This plan cost many lives of the defending air force, but was nonetheless successful. Neoph had already begun sending reinforcements to the defense force. Hyperion told his troops to spread out to vantage points while he grabbed the attention of Regal's main army, by fighting it head on.

The battle ended with Hyperion victorious, but fatally wounded. He lasted long enough for Neoph to transfer his mind into the Metaverse, along with [DATA MISSING] Eutheria and Renara Natalina, by their own request. The Human Hyperion died shortly after the Post-Human Hyperion's birth. Additional ships arrived for defense, and the three colonies were secure for the time being. Hyperion's biological body was cremated after collecting samples for organic constructs.

Development as a Post-Human

BY AUTHORITY OF HIGH COMMANDER NEOPH, DATA IS CLASSIFIED UNTIL CRISIS ON REMNANT IS RESOLVED.

Remnant Incident

Alcara had been struck with multiple thermobaric weapons on May 28, 3097, causing an estimated 4.5 billion casualties. Only an estimated 600,000 were confirmed to have initially survived with another 1.4 million still missing. [DATA MISSING] Eutheria claimed responsibility, revealing herself as a spy for the Seven Star Order. Blinded by grief and anger, Hyperion retaliated, severely damaging Eutheria's fleet. Eutheria retreated to her homeworld, Former Remnant, and began converting Former Remnant's moon into computational matter in order to gain an edge against Hyperion. Hyperion arrived shortly after, and engaged Eutheria's dreadnought. Despite quickly destroying the dreadnought, Eutheria had already converted enough of the moon in which no conversion countermeasure would work.

Hyperion then resorted to firing at the moon itself, shattering it and sending hundreds of fragments towards Former Remnant, presumably killing Eutheria in the process. The resulting impacts initially killed an estimated 500 million, and evacuation ships were shot down by destroyers. Due to the nature of the following firestorm, it is believed all people on Former Remnant died. Alterations in geography have resulted in the Remnant we know today.

After the final defeat of the Seven Star Order in 3148, Hyperion resigned from active service, suffering from depression and self-guilt despite his Post-Human capabilities. Hyperion was also found to be extremely distrustful of women since, as he ceased all contact with Renara, who attempted to care for him after the incident.

A satellite monitored the quantum fluctuations and particulate on Remnant, which had been gradually rising. Then the fluctuations spiked. The satellite immediately sent a signal to Neoph, who immediately started making preparations. Somehow, against all odds, she survived. And now, **she's ready for round two.**


	2. The Protectorate in Remnant

The Protectorate in Remnant

* * *

Hyperion steered the destroyer _Sword of the North Star_ alongside the battlecruiser _Arena of Fortune._ Ahead, one of Regal's best dreadnoughts, the _Splendor of Orion,_ had another one of it's turrets destroyed by an ion cannon.

Hyperion: Keep close to the _Arena of Fortune. _

Felix: Roger that. We wouldn't want to be turned into Swiss cheese now would we?

Hyperion: Sure. Focus fire on the antenna array, we'll let _Fortune_ dish out the punishment.

The destroyer had five batteries with two cannons each. Three on top, two on the bottom. The destroyer fired upon the array and Hyperion watched as the shells reduced the array to scrap metal, and with it the ability to communicate with other ships. The battlecruiser followed up with both of its ion cannons firing from port and starboard, cutting into the hull of the dreadnought. Surprisingly, it was still functioning despite nearly being cut in half. Then Hyperion noticed one of the dreadnought's quad pulse cannons aiming for the destroyer.

Hyperion: Evasive maneuvers!

The quad pulse cannon fired, sending four bright red beams of super heated plasma. While missing most of the ship, one of the beams struck the top rear cannon, vaporizing it. Hyperion held to a railing as the blast violently shook the ship, the metal creaking under the strain of force.

Felix: We've lost Cannon 5!

Hyperion: Tell me something I don't know!

Felix: How about I'm secretly hoping we get Gelbaran curry if we make it out of this?

Hyperion: You and your Gelbaran curry, you want Reltaran ale with that?

Felix: Sure! Maybe we should get some for the rest of the crew!

Crew member: You're kidding right? That stuff is so alcoholic it should be illegal!

Hyperion: I'll let command know once we're out of this mess.

The joking helped calm the crew down. It was something you could really use when your life was on the line. Especially when Hyperion noticed the _Splendor of Orion_ now giving full attention to the destroyer that had miraculously survived every wave of ships. The destroyer shook again as a missile was shot down by a defensive laser and prematurely exploded near the hull.

Felix: Is it because your determination makes the ship you're on a one ship navy that we're not dead yet?

Hyperion: Weapons on dreadnought, please.

The destroyer then fired at the dreadnought's missile platforms, setting off a chain reaction that left a gaping hole where the missile platform once was.

Hyperion: Nice shot, Felix.

Felix: That's ancient German blood for you, ja? Hmm, vhat is this?

Crew member: We're detecting abnormal readings from the dreadnought! Energy spike!

Hyperion: Energy spike? The only two things that could happen are either self-destruct, or... OH SH-

The dreadnought's quad pulse cannons were now firing bursts of 16 beams. The battlecruiser _Arena of Fortune _took a majority, being torn to shreds by the continuous barrage, but escape pods survived relatively unscathed. One of the bursts hit the side of the destroyer, leading to severe damage across the side of the ship and shaking it before Hyperion could finish his sentence.

Hyperion: (cough) What's the damage?

Felix: Major hull damage, shields are down, all weapons are offline, starboard engines are fried, multiple breaches in the lower decks, and we'll all be fried chicken if we don't stabilize the fusion reactor soon.

Hyperion: Damn, that's a lot of damage.

Crew member: Orders, sir?

Felix: I should also tell you we are caught in Alcara's gravity and we don't have the thrust to counteract.

Hyperion: Alright, have the engineers stabilize the reactor. Everyone else, hold to something. I'm attempting a controlled descent.  
_I hope my father survived that..._

* * *

-Remnant Low Orbit, Present day

Hyperion woke up from his rather quick "slumber". Even though his current form didn't need sleep, he would do so anyways. He had currently been waiting for two Post-Humans, Neoph and Xavier, who both helped in his development as a Post-Human since his conversion in 2952. Xavier, he still hasn't gotten to know well despite the passing millennia, but Hyperion looked up to Neoph as a father figure and trusted him most.

Hyperion then detected two fleets jump in behind the shattered moon of Remnant. His consciousness moved over to their position, bringing his own exploration cruiser as well.

Xavier: Have you analyzed the quantum buildup?

Hyperion: Yeah. It's **her**, or what seems to be semi-sentient zombified fragments of her.

Felix: I'm looking at this close up on the surface. There's less than a year before those fragments are united.

Xavier: Wasn't someone else supposed to do that?

Felix: Well, I ended up having to do that myself because OUM IS AN IDIOT!

Oum: Oh, come on, it was one time, Felix.

Felix: ZUM TEUFEL WAR ES! (LIKE HELL IT WAS!)

Hyperion: Oum.

Oum: Uh... yes?

Hyperion: Do everyone a favor. SHUT. UP.  
_Freaking butt-monkey..._

Oum: Okay...

Hyperion: As you were saying...

Felix: Right. These fragments will eventually reunite around this time. As things are currently, she would be able to maintain herself in an organic construct.

Xavier: At that stage already?

Felix: Another thing as well. I have detected signs of sentient life on the planet as well.

Hyperion: The usual fauna and flora? Ozpin? Though he's probably died of age by now...

Felix: No. Actual humans.

Hyperion: Felix, that shouldn't be possible. We all know a firestorm that's an average 1600 degrees Centigrade would leave very little, if not nothing, alive on the surface. And it was guaranteed that no one could ever get past the quarantine blockade set up afterwards.

Felix: Somehow, they were lucky enough to end up on the 'very little' factor, notably the contact named Ozpin, who somehow managed to reach us in communications a century before, before abruptly ceasing due to a "Great War" of some sort that he spoke of. A shame, he was quite curious about astrology when he learned we existed.

Hyperion: I remember. Anything on their current capabilities?

Felix: Their most recent capabilities has mostly been improvement on their weapons since their rediscovery of Former Remnant's modular weaponry, and some advanced aerodynamics, such as VTOL and heavy lifting aircraft. They also seem to have some decently armed airships, though they would hardly last against one of our air incursions.

Xavier: We'll look into how they survived later. Hyperion, Neoph will give you an organic construct for you to use. He will then deploy you to the surface via Starward light bomber. There, you will remove any threats nearby and set up a communications array so we can properly deploy a base with the supply ships we brought with us. You won't have to worry about encountering any civilizations, where you're being deployed is swarming with hostile fauna, but they shouldn't be a problem for you, considering your combat experience.

Hyperion: ...

* * *

-Unclaimed Continent, Present Day(A couple days before the store robbery)

Three Starward light bombers made atmospheric entry into Remnant. They would head to an unclaimed continent north of the two nations called Vale and Vacuo. Their course would take them directly over Vale, so discovery was something they would have to risk. They were making their final approach when Xavier detected two separate air groups approaching the formation from two different locations in the nation of Vale.

Xavier: Heads up, you got several aircraft closing in.

Felix: We'll be long gone before they arrive.

The lead bomber opened it's bomb bay door, revealing two drop pods, one with Hyperion and another with his equipment. The pods were dropped and the bombers sped off into the night.

Felix: Alright, checks complete.

The pod opened, revealing an organic construct looking exactly like Hyperion. Hyperion connected his mind to the construct, and armor constructed itself around the body. The armor's colors had silver grey and black camouflage patterns with red lighting highlights.

**(distribute silver grey patterns over one third of the armor overall, Silent Glimmer is added to the back left and other weapons on the right)**

Hyperion now controlled his new body and exited the pod. Felix stood before him in his own construct.

Felix: How do you feel?

Hyperion: Considering how I'm used to controlling dreadnoughts, I feel... small, like an insect.

Felix: Sure, just don't attack Earth like the Post-Human who said something similar.

Hyperion: As if the reversed Terminator perspective we have of AIs wasn't enough.

The two walked through the dead forests until they found a clearing, where they set up their Nexus bases. Hyperion looked to the distance.

Felix: The last message Ozpin sent to us was coordinates to a cliff, and the time to meet, which is coincidentally, the night of our landing.

Hyperion: Seems it's time to have a word with him.

* * *

-Beacon Academy, five minutes earlier, Ozpin PoV

Ozpin was sipping his coffee and reading through reports as he stopped to think of how this new year would go.

He looked out the window of his office and gazed at the stars. For some strange reason, the stars were much brighter this night, illuminating the city of Vale as the shattered moon did. He also noticed a larger amount of shooting stars than usual. He would've liked to show the students if the school year had started earlier. But such wasn't the case.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a sound not unlike a meteor. He saw three aircraft fly over the city with remarkable speed, causing a bit of a panic when several roof tiles were torn off their respective buildings. He looked at his scroll.

Ozpin: Considering their possible history, this "Protectorate" would know the lost origins of our past.

Glynda: How can you be so sure?

Ozpin: In the short time that I was able to talk to them, I've learned they have been watching us from the beginning.

-Later that night, Glynda PoV

I walked alongside Ozpin to our destination. As we reached the clearing, it turned out to be the cliff side where we would launch students into Emerald Forest for their initiation. There was someone waiting for us. From what I could immediately determine, he had a strange, powerful armor; seemingly ancient, yet more advanced than anything in Remnant. It gave a fearsome appearance due to having a similar look to a Grimm. His body seemed even more powerful still.

?: Ozpin.

Ozpin told me to stay where I was while he approached the figure. Said figure's helmet disassembled, disappearing into the rest of the armor, revealing navy blue hair, combed back except for the unkempt bangs.

?: The last time we spoke...

The figure turned around, revealing his face, showing that he was surprisingly young.

?: ... was before your "Great War" led Neoph to set fire to your planet.

* * *

****And that is all. This chapter... 2100 words?! ****

****Hyperion: This is unexpected.****

****In any case, my fellow readers in this story, you will get to see the students in the next chapter. It will still be a while before Hyperion meets them and his future girlfriend, or girlfriends... you get the idea. But considering he doesn't trust, even borderline hates women... I'll leave you to think about how their meeting will turn out. ****

****Afterstory information:****

****Xavier - A Veteran-level Post-Human who specializes in planet analysis and compatibility. He is also adept at training Neophytes, to a point where they can properly build their own armies.****

****Felix - A former human having dominant German genes dating back to 18th century royalty. He is Hyperion's closest friend and confidante and often switches to a German accent for humor, unless he's angry, then he yells in actual German. He was converted to a Post-Human several weeks after Human!Hyperion's death.****

****Oum - A Post-Human who gets very little attention due to causing numerous incidents as well as never doing his job correctly and is pretty much a butt-monkey in every aspect. How he became revered as a god and swear moniker during his survey mission on Remnant several hundred years back is unknown. Not to be confused with the real-life Oum, who is hands-down awesome in the making and ownership of RWBY and deserves every second of rest he can get.****

****Starward Light Bomber: The Starward is an advanced bomber meant to replace the long outdated Hades and work alongside -and eventually replace- the Pluto light bomber. The Starward shares a similar air frame with major improvements to it's predecessors: forward swept wings, a lack of vertical fins, 3D thrust vectoring, and canards. The Starward utilizes the latest version of the Gravity Stripe, which uses the same properties of the Gravity Pad used by most large craft. The Gravity Stripe however, is designed for lighter craft, mainly small to medium scale aircraft, allowing for better aerodynamics and speed while sacrificing little in weapon charge capacity. The Starward is capable of traveling up to speeds of Mach 13, and is capable of Quantum Jumping to other systems without the aid of a larger naval vessel. Weapons include: 2 High power rapid fire pulse lasers, 2 HYDRA Air-to-Air missile launchers, and an internal weapon rack capable of launching 6 Air-to-Surface Neutron Torpedoes at a time. The internal weapon rack can be switched out for 2 Special Forces Drop Pods designed to withstand high speed horizontal deployment. ****


	3. Beacon

Beacon

The Silver Legion held valiantly against Regal's endless drones. The elite soldiers tore through wave after wave of purple lit combat androids and techno-organic soldiers, suffering very few losses. Hyperion was currently moving his own squad through the city, nearing the artillery emplacements strategically placed on roads that made key bottlenecks against the pursuing surface frigates hovering just above the trees that lined the sidewalks. The artillery fired rockets that homed in and made short work of the frigates, reverting them to the dust sized metal particles they were constructed from.

Hyperion: Get the rest of the refugees to the inner districts. Felix, with me. I received word for needed reinforcements in the south park. We can't afford to let any of Regal's forces reach any further into Arcon City.

Felix: Lead the way. You're the commander.

They both immediately sprinted down the streets, and at one point, used one of the elevated highways before jumping down from above and destroying an automated tank. Hyperion pulled out a rod which then extended a blade by segments before finishing with a glowing red edge. He sliced through androids like a hot knife through butter, and the minuscule amounts of antimatter released within their metal bodies disintegrated them from inside, reducing them to dust. Reinforcements for the Silver Legion arrived as Felix finished off the last of the techno-organic troops with his similarly edged zweihander.

Hyperion: That should be all of them.

Felix: I trust we can leave it to you now?

Solder: We'll hold this position with our lives if we must. I'm not letting my home fall to a power-hungry tyrant.

Hyperion: Make sure that doesn't happen, or you and I will have a little chat once we meet each other in hell.

Soldier: All due respect, sir, we're already in the deepest areas of it.

Hyperion chuckled a little, seeing the soldier was right, in a way.

Hyperion: As you were.

Hyperion and Felix then made their way through abandoned buildings and rubble. Looking to the sky, it was littered with Regal's ships and the remaining ships of the Silver Legion and defense remnants formerly in orbit. They ventured through until Hyperion detected something through his enhanced senses, and two red dots showed up on a holomap.

Hyperion: Two potential hostiles, stay quiet.

Hyperion and Felix approached the area, an underground garage that had partially collapsed in on itself when an artillery missile struck the base of the building. The two soldiers readied their battle rifles and checked corners to make sure there wasn't any ambush planned. Hyperion suddenly sensed movement, he and Felix turned the next corner, rifles aimed, only to find two girls. If Hyperion had to guess, were only around a month or two younger than he was. One had purple hair and blue eyes, the other golden hair and red eyes.

Hyperion: Stand down; they're civilians.

Hyperion and Felix, along with other accompanying soldiers, lowered their weapons, while Hyperion's face-plate folded back revealing his face.

Hyperion: Are you alright?

The gold-haired girl simply nodded, signifying she was okay, despite her shock. The purple-haired girl, however, was in tears. Out of concern, Hyperion kneeled down to the two girls to ensure they weren't injured in any way. His people and home always came first before other matters.

Unexpectedly, the purple haired girl quickly went over and hugged him, not wanting to let go, which led to Hyperion falling on his bottom a few seconds later. He let her be as is, she appeared to be heavily traumatized from what she witnessed. Once she calmed down, he decided to ask.

Hyperion: What's your name?

Purple-Haired Girl: ...Sa-

-Beacon Cliff, Present Day

Hyperion stood at the cliff, overlooking the Emerald Forest below. It was currently nighttime, and only the tree tops were visible under the light of the shattered moon. The two people he talked to, Ozpin and Glynda, had already left for the academy after their short conversation. Felix arrived, dropping down and landing softly, not wanting to leave a suspicious crater.

Felix: I find this plan of yours a little more complex than what you usually come up with. Normally, your plans are straightforward, surprisingly efficient, and always result in the total annihilation of the enemy.

Hyperion: Simply sending in siege battleships and bombarding the planet won't finish her off this time. The last time we tried such a thing only delayed the inevitable. If we're going to end her once and for all, we need to be patient and wait for opportunities to make surgical strikes where her weakness arises.

Felix: Well then, how do we proceed?

Hyperion kept silent as he looked at his blade, then an approaching nevermore, and promptly sliced it in half in the middle of it's attack.

-Beacon Academy, Start of the Year

Students chatted with each other in groups or remained alone as they flew in an airship to Beacon Academy. Among them was a 17 year old boy named Maximilian "Hyperion" Rose-Newman, who wore a personally designed armor that protected his whole body, which many students including those from Atlas found highly impressive, and had two weapons:

Roma-Thunderer, which switched between a heavy-hitting longsword, a lighter, but longer reaching double-bladed sword which could be thrown like a javelin, and a powerful but long reloading rifle that could send the average person flying.

Silent Glimmer, a shoulder mounted gauss rifle he used as his trump card which could only be fired five times before having to deconstruct the rifle to replace the dust crystal inside and reload the rounds it fired.

Of course, there is a lot more than what meets the eye. Max was an organic construct created and occupied by a fragment of Hyperion's mind with his own semi-independent personality to make him convincingly human. While Max has an overall greater expression of emotion and converse kindly and properly, he'll at most times react with little interest and impression, and shares Hyperion's extreme distrust/near hatred for the female population, and may end up ranting his reasons for his distrust when anger gets the better of him. For this reason, he also as a hologram of Felix ready to calm him down in such a situation. Another difference is that Max's eyes were naturally silver as a result of the genetic factors used, opposed to Hyperion's natural ocean blue. And also born yesterday.

Max stood near a corner of the ship, meditating while holding Roma-Thunderer by the end of the hilt and balancing the sword on the floor. He was then snapped out of his meditation by two girls nearby.

? 1: Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

? 2: Please stop.

? 1: But I'm so proud of you!

? 2: Really, sis, it was nothing.

? 1: What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!

? 2: I don't want to be the "bee's knees," okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

? 1: What's with you? Aren't you exited?

? 2: Of course I'm exited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

Max: _I'm trying to be normal out of necessity._

? 1: But you are special.

Max then looked over to the news, which showed current events, such as a robbery led by a criminal named Roman Torchwick, and protests of the Faunus and White Fang having become more violent. The news of the protests brought in one of Hyperion's memories where a planet wide protest turned riot had to be put down.

Max collapsed his weapon back into a compact rod and attached it to his left hip as a hologram activated to show a huntress.

Huntress: Hello and welcome to Beacon.

? 1: Who's that?

Huntress: My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

? 1: Oh.

Max: _You could've waited for her to introduce herself._

Glynda: You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

The hologram faded, and people began to look out the windows for a view of the academy along with the city below. Max joined in, pleased to see that Remnant had beauty comparable to his homeworld.

? 2: Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!

? 1: I guess home isn't too far after all. Beacon's our home now.

Max: _Unfortunately for me, mine is lightyears away._

Max then noticed a blonde haired boy moving around the cabin, about to throw up. Max stopped him and gave the boy an air sickness bag, which the boy promptly threw up into as Max patted his back.

? 1: Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.

? 2: It was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're gonna meet. I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy.

Max: _Me, not very likely. I like being alone._

The boy next to him started throwing up again.

Max: Okay, easy, easy. Breathe in, breathe out. Slow, deep breaths.

The boy started to calm down a little, some color returning to his pale face.

? 1: How about the guy next to him?

? 2: Maybe when Vomit Boy is done... you know... vomiting.

Max: _And I fracking jinxed myself. For the love of Mac..._

The ships made landing on the cliff and Max and the blond-haired boy, who introduced himself as Jaune, suddenly doubled over and Max got out another air sickness bag while throwing the first one away into a nearby trash can. Jaune threw up again soon after.

Max: That was my last bag, try not to throw up a third time.

Jaune: Don't worry, my stomach's empty now. This place is enormous!

Max: That's why I always bring a map. Come on, let's find the assembly.

? 1 and 2: Wowwwwwwwwww...

Max: Jaune, please tell me I'm not surrounded by gawking idiots.

Jaune: Sorry, what?

Max: *sigh* You have failed me.

Jaune: Why do I suddenly have the feeling I'm gonna be choked to death?

? 1: The view from Vale's got nothing on this!

? 2: Ooh! Ooh! Sis!

? 1 was giving the "Seriously?" face.

? 2: That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!

? 2 started to go after the girl until ? 1 pulled her back.

? 2: Ow, ow...

? 1: Easy there little sister. They're just weapons.

? 2: Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!

? 1: Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?

Max: _Mine saved my life on several hundred occasions, I'm pretty sure I am._

? 2 pulled out a massive scythe.

? 2: Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better.

Max:_ You have a weird way of meeting new people, Mysterious Person #2._

? 1: Ruby, come on, why don't you try and make some friends of your own?

Max: _So that's Mysterious Person #2's name..._

Ruby: But why would I need friends when I have you?

Max: _You're gonna need them more than me, I can tell._

? 1: Well, actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, C'ya, bye!

Ruby: Wait! Where are you going?

Max: _Obviously into the academy with lightning speed with her friends who literally appeared from thin air. I don't even want to know how. I swear, if you've been leaving drugs, Oum..._

Jaune: What was that about?

Max: Beats me.

Ruby: Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? ...Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing...

Ruby collapsed onto a cart stacked with cases, sending them toppling.

? 3: What are you doing!?

Ruby: Uh... sorry.

? 3: Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?

Max: Oh, great.

Jaune: Huh?

Max: Another no good, glory hounding, downright annoying, self-adoring, whiny, lousy-

Jaune (at the same time): Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down-

Felix: CALM. DOWN. You're going into an angry rant again. We all know what happened last time.

Felix's hologram appeared in front of the two. Max took a few deep breaths.

Max: Right. Sorry you had to see that Jaune. I've had a bad past with women.

Jaune: I can tell. Sheesh, hell of an insult you were throwing down.

Several people were staring at the two after Max's rant cut short. Surprisingly, the target of his insults didn't even notice in her current fit, despite being 5 feet away.

? 3: What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!

? 3 continued to shake the vile she picked from one of the cases, spreading said Dust and slowly but surely irritating Ruby's nose. Max held Jaune back, suspecting something would happen. How right he was...

? 3: Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?

Ruby eventually sneezed, sending a fiery explosion and prompting Max and Jaune to hit the deck.

Max: Don't breathe in Dust. Noted.

Jaune: Same.

? 3: Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

Ruby: I'm really, really sorry!

? 3: Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

Ruby: Well, I...

Weiss: This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters.

Max: I'm this close to putting an explosive round through this girl's chest...

Jaune: Should I intervene?

Max: You should've done that 2 minutes ago.

Ruby: Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!

? 4: It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

She was holding the vile that Weiss dropped when Ruby sneezed a literal explosion.

Weiss: Finally, some recognition.

Max: Like you deserve any.

Jaune (whispering): Shhh! You trying to get us killed!?

? 4: The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

Max: Heard worse about them from my father.

And Weiss finally noticed.

Weiss: What- How dare-

Within an instant Max was directly in front of her, his weapon unfolded into it's double bladed form, a menacing bright red edge lining the blade.

Max: How dare I what?

Weiss was at first shocked, confused and scared at the same time by his maneuver, then immediately returned to her angry state and proceeded to ? 4, took the vile, and stormed off. ? 4 returned to reading her book and making her way to the academy.

Ruby: Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.

Max: I've had a rough first decade and a half.

Ruby: So what's your name?

Max: Maximilian "Hyperion" Rose-Newman, but just call me Max or Hyperion. Either will do.

_I can tell this one's got an innocent mind; keep calm and let's keep it that way._

Ruby: Wait, you said Rose-Newman. Rose is my last name. Are you a distant relative I never knew about?

Max: ...Am I?

Ruby: We both have silver eyes.

Max: I doubt that makes any concrete proof that I'm a relative, unless the name Sabrina Rose sounds familiar in your family.

Ruby: Hmm... not really... probably just a coincidence with the last name.

Max: Most likely. We should head over to the assembly now. Jaune, you...

Jaune was dumbfounded, looking back and forth between where Max was currently standing, and where he was sitting just before.

Jaune: What... How... I didn't even see you move. There wasn't even a gust of wind.

Jaune: If we have time to train, and if they have a training room, I'll teach you how to use it.

Jaune: Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.

Max: No, they don't.

Jaune: Oh, come on, Max, you're ruining it!

Ruby: Huh?

Max: No, I'm trying to save you from your self-imposed doom. Now, come on...

Max started dragging Jaune with him to the assembly while the trio talked about their weapons.

Max: Are all weapons limited to two functions?

Ruby: Yes, why do you ask?

Max: Mine technically has three.

Ruby: Really!? CanIseehowitworkswhatfunctionsithaswhatcrystalsituses...

Max: And I Regret Everything.

Ruby continued her rapid fire speech as they made their way to the assembly, finally entering where a large crowd of first years already waited.

? 1: Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!

Ruby: Oh! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony.

Jaune: Hey, wait!

Max: I'm still here, you know.

Jaune: Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?

Max: How about you let them come to you?

Jaune: How do we do that? Do something they like?

Max gave a grin.

Max (in his Sgt Johnson voice): Oh, I know what the ladies like. *cuts to normal voice* But don't expect me to do the talking for you. You've already seen how I feel around women.

The two start making their way around, and well... Max would cut the talk short whenever he could tell Jaune was about to get slapped seven ways from Sunday. And Jaune could tell Max didn't like being forced to talk to the girls directly, due to his aforementioned distrust. A red-haired girl with green eyes was watching the two's activities from the distance.

? 1: How's your first day going, little sister?

Ruby: You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?

? 1: Yikes, meltdown already?

Ruby: No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was a fire, and I think some ice.

? 1: Are you being sarcastic?

Ruby: *scoff* Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

Weiss: You!

Ruby: Oh god, it's happening again!

Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

? 1: Oh my god, you really exploded.

Max: Oh, for the love of Mac, here we go again.

Jaune: Please don't choke me again...

Weiss: And you!

Max: First off, personal space. Second, lower your voice. Third, think carefully about what you say before you try pissing me off, heritage be damned.

He first pushed her away to arms length, then brought out Roma-Thunderer, ready to enter it's double bladed form at a moment's notice. Ruby, Weiss, and the yet to be introduced blonde-haired girl could've sworn they saw him weaponizing the power of the sun to wipe the Schnee bloodline off of every iteration of existence.

_Praise the fracking sun._

Jaune: Max, calm down... we get it, you don't like women, but please don't get violent on the first day of school.

Queue Ozpin arriving to make his brief speech, prompting Max to return to a calm state. Talk about saved by the bell. Or, microphone in this case.

-Beacon Academy Ballroom, Nighttime

People were proceeding to bed and Max was currently looking for a sleeping bag.

? 1: It's like a big slumber party.

Ruby: I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though.

? 1: I know I do. *Purrs*

All the boys were currently shirtless, showing off their muscle or headlocking each other. That changed when Max made his own shirtless appearance.

Guy 1: Dude, that guy's ripped!

Guy 2: Are those scars?

Guy 3: We should arm wrestle.

Cardin: I, the mighty Cardin Winchester, challenge you.

Jaune: Hm, hm hm... hmm?

Max: Jaune, why are wearing a shirt?

Jaune: Is there anything wrong with wearing a shirt?

Max: Yes, you hide impressive muscles from the ladies. Real men sleep shirtless.

Max was giving this advice while repeatedly owning Cardin in an arm wrestle. After the fifth attempt, Cardin literally fainted from exhaustion.

? 1: Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet. You know what? Why don't we talk to the guy you met earlier?

Ruby: Jaune?

? 1: No, the other guy.

Ruby: Hey wait!

Ruby was dragged over to where you were. With ? 4 three feet away from you.

Max:_ Well, I'm screwed. I may not need sleep, but I need my silence._

? 1: *sing-song* Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other.

Max: Or three. *Points to ? 4*

Ruby: It's you.

? 4: Aren't you that girl that exploded? And you're the one with the full body armor earlier...

Ruby: Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby.

Ruby sticks her hand out to ? 4, Max getting out of the way seemingly out of respect.

Ruby: But you can also call me... *Notices Max making a large "No" gesture, with ? 4 somehow not noticing* Actually, just call me Ruby.

Max: _Whew, innocence preserved._

Ruby and ? 1 exchanged a whisper with each other.

? 1: So... what's your name?

? 4: Blake.

? 1: Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!

Max: _Finally, damn. _Aight, I'ma head out.

Yang: Hey, you haven't said your name.

Max: _Persistent much?_ ...Maximilian. But just call me Max, or my nickname, Hyperion. Good night.

Max made his way to a now shirtless Jaune, who found and reserved two sleeping bags. Jaune glanced behind his shoulder and saw a few girls taking glances at him.

Jaune: *whispering* I think they like me.

Max: Told you, I know what the ladies like.

Girl: Excuse me.

Max: And who might you be?

Girl: *gesturing to get closer, whispers* I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Sorry for the awkward introduction, I don't exactly like all the attention on me.

Max: Well, nice to meet you.  
_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Pyrrha: So what exactly were you two doing at the assembly?

Max: _Of course..._ Jaune was making a horrible first impression on the ladies. I'm teaching him the basics.

Yang: *in the distance* Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!

Ruby: Cut it out!

Ruby then got into a furball fight with Yang, ending with Ruby restraining Yang by the leg.

Blake: Well, Ruby, Yang, and Max, though he already left... it's a pleasure to-

Weiss: What in the world is going on over here!?

Max: A more proper term would be observable universe.

Jaune: Something we won't be exploring anytime soon. They recorded what happens to Dust when leaving Remnant.

Weiss: Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

Yang and Weiss: *upon noticing each other* Oh, not you again!

Max: Oh, for Mac's sake...

The two got into an argument, until Max split the two up and Blake blew out the candle.

**Oum: And that concludes the chapter-**

**Hyperion: Oum.**

**Oum: *scared out of his wits* Yes?**

**Hyperion: Your job is to write stories, not make acceptable breaks from reality.**

**Oum: Okay...**

**Hyperion: SO DO YOUR FRACKING JOB! Not the real-life Oum, please take your time. You've done an excellent job. You deserve more breaks.**

**Anyways, that concludes the chapter. I'll see you in the not too distant future. **

**Now then, which of these flex tapes seals up the fourth wall again?**


	4. Initiation

Initiation

As Hyperion looked around him, he felt at peace with the nature of his homeworld.

_(The Boy in the Pitch Black Room, first part)_

The lush green forests, the mystifying beauty of the mountains, the cliffs overlooking the seas, the vast beaches, the harvesting of crops in the day, the tropical islands that held the resorts, the white clouds that glowed in the colors of the aurora at night, the harmonious mix of blue, green and yellow lights throughout Arcon City. It was a sight to behold.

The Blue Jewel of the Regent Galaxy.

_(Start second part)_

But that sight was now gone.

His consciousness hovered over the ground of one of the outer worlds of the Seven Star Order.

He looked at the Post-Human before him, his current enemy.

The Post-Human "Erca" had recently lost her latest world under her control for an unknown reason, her quantum transmission abruptly cut off from the planet she indoctrinated. She did not understand why, but when she went over via her fleet, she was horrified of the destruction laid down upon it, Regal and Eutheria brutally annihilated among the wreckage of ships, Erca could detect what little remained of their data, with Regal eventually completely disappearing, and Eutheria cursed to be forever confined in the remnants of the planet, burning as fragments of it's now shattered moon continued raining down upon it. She headed back to Delara, where she made her stand against whatever enemy would attempt to take her territory next. She never expected the Protectorate, now considering her faction a threat ever since they tried to take the Alcara System.

She now stood before him, defenseless, all her worlds in flames, her last planet surrounded by tens of thousands of ships, ready to bring about the same fate.

Erca: Tell me, is there a reason you would to such lengths as to kill ****billions, ****destroy ****entire systems,**** just to ensure the destruction of your enemies, Relentless One?

Hyperion: You and your people turned me into this.

Erca: You cannot blame an entire faction for what one member did to you.

Hyperion: One? To assert that it were one would mean he would fight alone, without someone else to finish what he started. I would've won. Yet my home lies in ruin, reduced to ashes of what it once was, likely never to return. I gave my humanity, the prospect of a family, to carry the burdens of my world. But my labors were for nothing, because of your order. *Points double bladed sword* Whatever forgiveness you think I would have is now gone.

Erca: Is this what it comes to... endless violence? All over a petty conflict for the concept of metaphysics?

_(Start part 3)_

Erca lunged at him, knocking his sword away, and fighting hand to hand, but he overpowered her. He put her in a daze, knocked her to her knees and kicked her away. She started getting up, only to find Hyperion right in front of her.

_(Final part)_

Erca: You were indeed a mighty warrior, Hyperion. But your anger blinds you. It will be your downfall.

Hyperion: That may be. But until that time comes, the fire of my wrath will not be quenched until my enemies have been reduced to ash. I will seize any means of heretical strength, kill as many as I must to achieve my goal. And when my enemies to the last man fall...

The siege battleships in orbit fired at Erca's last planet, destroying every structure throughout the surface. Erca can only see a white light as the planet is engulfed.

Hyperion: ... Only then, will peace be achieved. Even if it costs me my soul.

_(Music ends)_

* * *

Max snapped awake from his dream, or... probably nightmare. Thinking about it, Max realized he was forgetting a few key details. He rubbed it off as nothing to worry about. Jaune on the other hand...

Jaune: You okay, Max? You've gone pale.

Max: Yeah, just a nightmare.

Energetic Girl: Wake up, lazy bud! It's morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's moooorning!

Max: Oh, Mac, someone please shut her up... she's going rapid fire like an alarm clock...

Jaune: I'm sure you'll be fine.

Max: You were worried about my health a minute ago.

The Energetic Girl continued to talk throughout the morning, annoying everyone around her a little. Max felt sorry for the guy she was talking to nonstop.

Energetic Girl: But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for soooooo long. What are the odds that we'd still be together? Well, not "together" together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome! You are handsome, but that'd just be weird... Right? Right. What was I thinking?

Max: Make it stop... *Starts making fake tears, but otherwise genuinely wants her to stop*

Energetic Girl: Can you imitate a sloth?

Boy: Nora...

Nora: Yes, Ren?

Ren: I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.

Nora: That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together.

Ren: Come on, Nora, let's go.

Max: Finally, fracking hell. Not even Renara's this annoying.

Jaune: Who's Renara? Is she a girl?

Max: A close friend of mine. And yes, she's a girl. I have a picture of her that I can show... oh, there's Ruby.

Ruby: Wonder what those two were so worked up about.

Yang: Oh, who knows... So! You seem awfully chipper this morning.

Ruby: Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff.

Max: _Ruby, that's just mean. I wasn't awkward at all._

Ruby: Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.

Yang: Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going though initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together.

Ruby: Ugh, you sound like dad!

Max: She's right, you know.

Ruby: Max?

Max: Last time I tried going the competition alone, I got my butt kicked all the way to Argus. I did compensate... probably too much though.

Yang: How so?

Max then showed his rod and extended it to it's double bladed form, the blade segments visible.

Max: Each of these segments can turn into a high explosive rocket in which a properly spread strike can take a good large chunk off a mountain when I tested it. Get what I mean?

Yang: Just what did you fight to overcompensate with such a design?

Max: We'll talk about that later. So, what is talk about teams I've been hearing about?

Yang: Oh, yeah, we're going to assigned teams! Don't know the exact number yet, though.

Ruby: Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something...

Max: I'll leave you two to it. _I'm surprised I haven't lashed out yet..._

Max: Doubt it works that way Ruby.

Yang: Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?

Ruby: My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?

Yang: W-what!? No! Of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!

Ruby: What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-

Jaune: -Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would've remembered having to count that high!

Max turned around and grabbed Jaune by the shoulder.

Max: Jaune, locker 636 is literally right there. *Points to a locker one row down*

Jaune: ...Oh.

Surprisingly, Jaune realized his gear was in there after all.

Max: See? Never doubt the note. Unless there's erase marks, then doubt everything.

As the two got ready, they suddenly felt a dark, manipulating aura behind them.

Max: Jaune, you wanna investigate?

The two went over to Weiss and Pyrrha, with Weiss giving an evil grin that she thought no one would see. Jaune immediately got in between them.

Jaune: You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

Max: Jaune, you are by no means great aside from muscle, at least not yet.

Pyrrha: Nice to meet you Jaune, and to see you again, Max.

Jaune: Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day. *Starts flexing*

Max: Jaune, while you have muscle, you can't flex for shocks, so just don't. So, do any of you know about teams?

Pyrrha: I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-

Jaune: You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.

Max: Jaune, you're two words closer to getting slapped in the face.

Weiss: Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to? Or you? *Points at Max*

Jaune: Not in the slightest, Snow Angel.

Max: Should I care?

Weiss: This is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Hello again!

Max: *annoyed* Hi...

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum.

Jaune: Never heard of it.

Max: So what? I did the same at my own academy.

Weiss: Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row... A new record!

Jaune: The what?

Max: I'm not impressed.

Weiss: She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune: *gasp* That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters! What do you think, Max?

Max: *clearly annoyed* I was expecting glorious statues, NOT CEREAL BOXES! They've been doing that since sports became a thing, and I'm quite tired of seeing it.

Weiss: What is with you and your absurdly high standards!?

Max: I judge people by combat experience on the field, not trophies that you leave on a shelf to collect dust.

Weiss and Pyrrha: ...

Max then walked off.

Jaune: He's had a hard past with women. Get's pissed easily just from seeing them. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't done a full blown rant and destroyed the hallway.

Pyrrha: What happened to him? *visibly concerned*

Jaune: Now that I think about it... He thinks all women are selfish and can't be trusted.

Pyrrha: Maybe I should talk to him later?

Glynda: *over intercom* Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Pyrrha: Well, it was nice to meet you.

Jaune: Likewise...

Yang: They don't seem too interested in you.

Jaune: I don't understand... My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?

Yang: "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start.

Ruby: Come on, Jaune. Let's go.

* * *

-Beacon Cliff

Max was currently checking over his weapons and armor. He found himself next to Cardin, who was flexing his wrestling arm after the arm wrestling he did last night.

Ozpin: For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today.

Ruby: What? Aw...

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years.

Max then saw Ruby freak out.

Ruby: What!?

Nora: *Max looks to his left* See, I told you.

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.

Max: Nice, does that mean I can level the whole forest?

Nora and Yang grinned at his question while others looked at him nervously. Ruby wanted to ask what he would do, but Yang told her to wait a little longer.

Ozpin: You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? Good! Now, take your positions.

Max brought out Roma-Thunderer and extended it's double bladed form.

Max: You ready to watch, Ruby?

Ruby nodded, slightly drooling from the mouth from the sight of your weapon.

As soon as Max was launched, he boosted himself with his aura, until he reached an acceptable altitude. He swung his blade, launching all 16 blade segments as they turned red and launched toward the ground, Max following several feet behind. Glynda and Ozpin stopped launching students from the pads, and the remaining students watched, their interests all piqued.

Ozpin: Oh my.

The segments made impact, each giving off a brief bright red flash before fading, soon followed by powerful explosions that proceeded to send a shockwave leveling much of the forest as well as setting it on fire, and leaving decent craters at the point of impact.

The shockwave hit the cliff, and most of the students temporarily lost their balance. Cardin didn't think much of this, until he unexpectedly found himself launched and spinning out of control in the air.

Ruby: ... ... ... Awesome!

The rest of the students were launched.

* * *

As students made their landing, Max had already stood victorious over a pile of incapacitated Beowolves. He then noticed Jaune falling towards him.

Max: *yelling* I got ya, bud!

But before Jaune could ever land, a spear caught his hood and pinned him onto a nearby tree that was charred at the trunk, but still standing with most of it's leaves still green.

Max: Hold on, I'll get you down.

Jaune: Did you take all those Grimm down yourself?

Max: *looks behind to find hundreds of incapacitated Grimm, with thousands more still vaporizing after death* ... Well, no, but actually yes.

Jaune: Huh?

Max: You'll understand someday.

Max jumped up to Jaune's level and removed the spear, freeing Jaune and allowing him to land. Max left the gold and red spear leaning on the tree.

Max: I'll just leave that here...

Max then heard the roaring of more Grimm. Max brought out a spare rifle.

Max: Jaune, on second thought, I'm gonna need ranged assistance. Use the trees for elevation.

Jaune: But I don't know how to use a rifle.

Max: It'll come naturally. In fact, that rifle's perfect for beginners.

Max then threw Roma-Thunderer, decapitating an Ursa behind Jaune. Roma-Thunder returned to Max's hand.

Max: Go.

Jaune: Got it. *Slings rifle over shoulder, starts climbing*

Max: Now then, *looks and points sword at a nearby Deathstalker* which one of you is next?

* * *

-Beacon Cliff, several minutes later

Glynda: Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. And this Maximilian, while his skill is exemplary, he never paired up with Jaune Arc, who instead was found and partnered up with Pyrrha Nikos after he lost sight of Maximilian. And now, Maximilian is going to end up alone.

Ozpin: Hmm.

Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, and taking consideration their task is now easier thanks to Maximilian taking your words too seriously and literally destroying everything, they should reach the temple within just a couple minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? ...Professor Ozpin?

Ozpin: Hmm...

The two professors looked out towards the leveled and burning forest, the occasional bursts of explosions seen in the epicenter.

* * *

-Beacon Forest

Weiss: Well, it should be easy to spot considering half the forest was leveled, but I think its...

Ruby: Where? I haven't seen it yet, and I think what you're seeing is a bunch of rocks. In fact, there's nothing but rocks with all the trees gone now.

Weiss: Wait, there! Those pillars! That's gotta be the tem-

The pair were suddenly snatched from the ground.

* * *

-Forest Temple

Yang: Think this is it?

The pair looked around and found the "relics."

Blake: Chess pieces?

Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

Blake: Well... I guess we should pick one.

Yang: Hmm... How about a cute little pony?

Blake: Sure.

Yang: That wasn't too hard.

Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.

Screaming is heard just seconds after. Max heard this on his way to the north end.

Max: Hmm? Oh, there's Jaune.

Max pulled his sword out of the now dead Goliath and made a long jump towards Jaune. Of course, he would end up back at the temple, but that would also allow two goals done in shorter time.

Jaune: Is that you, Max!?

Max: I got ya, bud! For real this time! Huh? Second bogey inbound!

Yang: Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?

Ruby: *screaming* Heads up!

But before Ruby could hit the ground, Jaune collided into her, then both were caught by Max, who then landed on the ground safely with Ruby and Jaune in each arm.

Max: Surprisingly convenient.

Blake: Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang: I-

Yang was interrupted by growling, and looking over, found an Ursa break through several trees that were still standing, then promptly fell to the ground, revealing Nora and Ren.

Nora: Aww. It's broken. Eeeew...

Ren: Nora? Please... don't ever do that again.

Nora looked over at the "relics" at the center of the temple.

Nora: I'm Queen of the castle I'm Queen of the castle!

Max: Mac help me.

Ren: NORA!

Nora: Hehehe, coming Ren!

Blake: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

Yang: I-

Yang was interrupted AGAIN by another Grimm breaking into the clearing while chasing Pyrrha.

Max: I'm starting to see a trend here.

Pyrrha: Jaune! Max!

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Max: Keep that Deathstalker in line, I'm gonna split it in half!

Yang: Ruby?

Ruby: Yang!

Nora: Nora!

Max: Seriously?

Felix's hologram: KONO DIO DA!

Max: SERIOUSLY!?

Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?

Max: What's it look like to you, genius? A tarantula?

Yang: Grrrrr! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?

They all heard a ticking which turned out to be from a stopwatch Max was holding.

*Ding*

Max: Okay, it's been two seconds, I'm killing the Deathstalker now. *Yelling* Pyrrha, get it into position!

Weiss: *in the air* How could you leave me?!

Ruby: I said 'jump'...

Max: Did you?

Ruby: Wait, did I...?

Blake: She's gonna fall.

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Ren: She's falling.

Jaune: I got her!

Before he could catch her however, he tripped over and fell, right on point for Weiss to fall on his back, but Weiss was suddenly caught by a sanic Max, who then put her down while mumbling.

Max: *mumbling* I swear I'm gonna end up having to save everyone's sorry butts today...

Max brought out Roma-Thunderer and threw it at the Deathstalker, the blast blowing it to pieces and launching Pyrrha into his arms. He noticed a slight blush on Pyrrha's face as he put her down.

Then a chunk of the armored shell flew by and cut through Max's left arm, directly at the bicep. Everyone froze. Then Jaune puked, Pyrrha put her hands over her mouth in shock, Ruby had her eyes covered by Yang, who's eyes were shut tight, Weiss backed away in horror, and Nora and Ren turned pale.

Max: Huh, lucky hit.

Max casually picked up his arm and reattached it, and tested to make sure it was moving properly, as if having his limbs chopped off was a common occurrence. Everyone was looking at him weirdly.

Max: Hey, it wasn't the first time this happened to me. Seems I'll need to add armor to the bicep and triceps. Now, is that everyone?

Yang: Looks like it. Now we can all die together!

Just as she finished, the Nevermore was blown up by a gauss round from Max's Silent Glimmer.

Max: You were saying? Now hurry up and get a relic; those two may have been a piece of cake, but that certainly isn't. *Points to a mountain behind everyone*

Everyone turned around to see a stampede of Grimm coming down the mountain in the distance.

Jaune: I definitely agree with him. Let's get a relic and get out of here.

* * *

-Bottom of Beacon Cliff

The group was now currently running towards the cliff, as another Nevermore came into view. Max launched a segment from his blade, blasting a wing off and making the Nevermore lose control, dying on impact with the cliff. Max looked behind to see a couple Deathstalkers, several Beowolves, and a few Ursas just behind.

Max: Go, I'll hold them off.

Ruby: But-

Max: I already killed over a thousand of these things, a dozen shouldn't be a problem for me.

Yang grabbed Ruby before she could say anything else, and started making their way across the bridge. Max took down a third Nevermore with Silent Glimmer before it could intercept. Pyrrha noticed a Deathstalker get past him and started firing at it. Blake and Ren melee struck it before it could attack Pyrrha with it's claws. The three were about to continue fighting when Max seemingly teleported in front of them with Roma-Thunderer in it's longsword form stuck in the stone. He pulled the sword out, and the Deathstalker split in bilateral halves, dead.

Max: Don't stand there, MOVE!

He turned around and decapitated an Ursa, and blew up 4 Beowolves with explosive segments. He loaded a fire crystal, and sent a fiery long range slash that cut down the remaining Grimm among the group. Noticing the coming stampede just seconds away, he crossed the bridge and switched Roma-Thunder to it's high powered rifle form. He shot the bridge, causing it to collapse. Most of the Grimm were stuck on the other side, however, multiple Nevermores flew over and started attacking left and right. Max launched all his segments, grounding around half the Nevermores on the ruins. The other students were firing their own weapons, keeping the rest of the Nevermores at bay. Max waited for his segments to reload, and launched them again, leaving only a few left in the air.

Max: Move! Move!

The group finished making their way across and quickly climbed the cliff as the Nevermores fell to the ground. Ruby was running up the cliff when she saw one of the last few Nevermores swoop in towards her. She put her arms up to block...

... but nothing happened. Lowering her arms, she saw the Nevermore falling, a hole blown through the chest. The remaining Nevermores met the same fate shortly after. The grounded Nevermores were beginning to recover, and Max was still on the ground. The group finished climbing, and they along with the rest of the class looked down to see Max still surrounded by Grimm in the middle of the ruin, with the Grimm closing on his position.

Ruby and Pyrrha: MAX! HURRY!

Max squatted down, concentrating.

Max: _Focus. Calculate the height, compensate for gravity and wind. Apply the force to the soles of the feet, use the tower for leverage. Use the blast to boost the distance._

Max launched up into the air, and launched all of his segments at key points of the ruin. They detonated, and the ruin began collapsing in on itself, before falling altogether into the ravine, taking the grounded Nevermores with it to their doom at the bottom. Max had used the force of the explosion to boost him to the cliff, and he made a hard impact with the ground, overturning dirt, stone, and trees for around a hundred feet before stopping. He then got up with a little assistance from Jaune, and dusted himself off.

Max: *panting, breath slows down* ... Another happy landing.

* * *

-Back at Beacon Academy

Ozpin: And finally, Maximilian Rose-Newman. Under normal circumstances, you would have to leave and try again next year, but your exemplary skill in combat, and your selfless actions to put the safety of teams RWBY and JNPR above your own, have proven to me as reasons to consider otherwise. As such you will be a one man team. *whispers to Max* You may also have to share a dorm with one of the two teams. You can choose which one you like.

Max: *whispering* Are you trying to get me in a relationship?

Ozpin: *chuckles, whispering* Maybe.

* * *

-Team JNPR's Dorm

Jaune: Hey, Max, what are you holding there?

Max: A picture of my close friend, Renara. I don't think I showed you yet. Here.

Jaune looked at the picture, with Pyrrha, Nora and even Ren appearing behind him to take a look. The picture showed Renara in front of a bakery, with flowing golden hair reaching down to the waist, eyes as red as rubies, and cream skin. She was wearing a sun dress and holding a basket with three baguettes inside, each wrapped neatly in a large napkin and all covered with a towel.

Nora: Wow...

Pyrrha: She's beautiful...

Team RWBY somehow must have overheard, because they burst in to take a look as well.

Ruby: Her eyes are as red as my cape! We'll totally get along!

Weiss: There's no way some girl in a picture could look better than me, I mean... *looks at picture*

Yang: Admit it, Weiss, she's flawless. You're a lucky dude, you know that Max?

Blake: Does anyone feel jealous of her looks?

Weiss instantly raised her hand, followed by Pyrrha and Nora raising their hands as well after thinking for a few seconds. Max then put the picture away.

Max: Alright, we best be hitting the bunk now, we got classes tomorrow.

RWBY left as Max and JNPR got ready for bed.

* * *

****A little (Hyperion: You mean a lot) afterstory info:****

****The Protectorate****

****Capital: Earth (also called Terra in other regions), Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy****

****The Intergalactic Federation Protectorate, or simply The Protectorate is a massive superpower and the de facto governing body controlling around 87% of the galaxies in the Known Universe. The Protectorate is led by the reformed Post-Human Coalition, who hold most of the responsibilities over the economy and security in comparison to the rest of the Council. ****

****The Council saw the need to meet in a secure and safe place. Neoph may have been... somewhat ridiculous in the design. The resulting ship is ******_**The Will of The Council**_******, an invulnerable, gun riddled dreadnought measuring the length of the continent of North America. More on that later.****

****The Protectorate has taken in many different alien races into their care ever since their first expansion throughout the Milky Way Galaxy in 2178. Relations often started with a friendly greeting, and alien races would build trust with the Protectorate before eventually joining. ****

****However, tyrannical alien empires that threatened and attacked the Protectorate were met with verbal warnings, followed by warning shots fired at their outermost planets, and if they still refused, total annihilation. While such actions come as most horrific to the rest of the Council, Post-Humans do not share the concerns of such actions and would often reason the enemy's refusal to heed warnings and that the actions of Post-Humanity is for the greater good of all races. This has led to alien civilizations having two different viewpoints: Some view the Protectorate as the rightful inheritors and protectors of the universe and the answer to all problems; others see the Protectorate as a government that has become as tyrannical as the empires it annihilated.****

****Hyperion: Okay, that was slightly more than a little, but not a lot.****

****Renara: You seem to be interacting better with women, though you're still a little snarky.****

****Hyperion: Wait, really?****

****Renara: Take a look at what your construct has been doing.****

****SciFi Maker: That's all for now! Laters!****


End file.
